Love Me Never
by XxDeathShadowXx
Summary: This is my first story on here. It's not completely like the actual series I've changed things I hope you'll find it interesting. Im still trying to get the hang of things. All feedback is appreciated, please refrain from being rude or hateful. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Character Info**

**Rebekah Princeton:**

Age: 15

Weight: 200 lbs.

Height: 5 ft. 3

Hair Color: Light to Medium Brown

Deck: Dragon/Plant

Bio: Rebekah is Chazz Princeton's sister. She's one year younger than him and considers him her best friend, even if he comes across as hateful and mean to her. She doesn't care for her other 2 brothers, Slade and Jagger, because they have never been there for her except when it would benefit them but doesn't have the courage to stand up to them or anybody for that matter. She is a very happy, carefree person, a bit shy at times, but always tries to be confident when dueling.

**Chapter 1**

I arrived at Duel Academy. I had been transferred from Northside after my brother had quit. It must've been lunch time because no one except Dr. Crowler was around. He was too creepy and definitely wasn't helping matters by staring at me, ranting on and on about how I must miss my old school and how Duel Academy would change that. But the truth was, I wasn't really too sad to leave Northside. I had only one best friend but we had separated 2 years ago when I had to leave to go to Northside. I didn't bother making any real friends at my new school mainly because I was too focused on dueling and trying to measure up to my brother.

Crowler took me to my dorm. Said I was gonna be in the same dorm as a girl named Alexis. I sure hope she's nice.

I now studied the whole interior of the place. It was way too huge for me. I was a simple person who enjoyed the finer pleasures in life. I was just beginning to wonder what I had gotten myself into when Crowler demanded we leave now to make it in time for class. I could already hear the bell ringing.

I took my seat. The kids came walking in from all directions. This was definitely the biggest classroom I had ever been in. "Rebekah!" I whiz around, curious as to who knew me around here. "Chazz!" It was my brother. "What are you... nevermind. Hey, don't tell anyone we're related. K?" I looked at him, sadness filling my eyes. "Um, okay..." He turns to go find his seat. I sit there not understanding why he wouldn't want anyone knowing we were related. He had never had a problem making that little notation at Northside...

Suddenly, a guy with blue hair sits down beside me. All I could do was stare. Didn't I know him from somewhere? He looked so familiar. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. I tried to smile, knowing I was being rude by staring, and finally found the on switch to my voice. "Um, sorry to stare but I feel like I know you from somewhere." I was hoping he wouldn't mind my straightforwardness. "What is your name?" He didn't bother to look at me as he replied to my question with upmost sereneness. "Zane." "Oh! I see! I do know you. I've dueled you before. I'm Rebekah by the way, in case you don't remember." I babbled. He smiled slightly and nodded. I frowned and looked at my desk. 'I wonder if I'm getting on his nerves...?' Before I could ask, Crowler started the lesson. But I couldn't concentrate. I was still thinking about Zane. We had known each other for 3 years from when we first dueled and he was just as beautiful now as I remember...

My thoughts were interrupted by a brown haired guy sitting in front of me. He had a strange accent and he too held my attention. "Mr. Yuuki! Nice to see you in class for once." Crowler boomed, over exaggerating every word. "Uh yeah. About that. See, I..." "ENOUGH!" Crowler growled, not giving the guy a chance to explain himself. "Ight! chill." I still couldn't quite put my finger on it. His face was the face of someone I had spent very much time with but part of me wasn't sure if it WAS the same guy. 'Wait. Yuuki... I've heard that name...' I gasped and couldn't contain myself. "Jaden!" I blurted his name so suddenly, everyone in the class jumped to look at me. Even Zane. I slumped in my seat as the guy turned around to say, "Huh?" Crowler growled. "YOU TWO! DISMISSED!" I glanced at Chazz. He was not happy at all. I quickly got up and exited the room just as Crowler had wanted. 'Great. My first day and already I'm in trouble.' I scolded myself. "Thanks for getting me outta there." My head snapped up. "What?" He shrugged. "I only came cuz I didn't wanna fail." He paused and then continued. "Do I know you?" I sighed and nodded. "I'm Rebekah." "Did you just transfer from Northside?" "Yeah..." I laughed nervously. "...We used to be friends." "Oh yeah! Sweet! Now I remember! We met back at Pre-Dueler school. How ya been?" I looked back down at the ground. "Alright I guess. Everything just got boring without you." I smiled up at him. He laughed. It was kind of like old times. I smiled at that. 'Yeah. Old times.' Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I've changed a few things… It's not exactly like the actual series. I have many twists in store for this story so just hang tight and please be patient. Hope you enjoy :]

**Chapter 2**

Jaden and I talked all day. It hadn't been long before he introduced me to his friends: Syris and Chumley. They both seemed to be impressed that I was in Obelisk Blue dorm considering it was my first year. It didn't seem like that big of a thing to me, but maybe there was something I was missing.

"So you coming?" Jaden asked. I shook my head.

"No thanks. I better get situated first. Maybe I'll catch up with you guys later...?"

"Well, okay. Alexis is up there too. She'll be able to help you." I flash a smile ofappreciation and leave.

When I got up to the blue dorm, I saw Zane talking to a blond headed girl. She was very beautiful, it almost surprised me. Secretly I prayed they were no more than friends, but even if they were, then I'd be happy for them none the less. Even so, I could hope couldn't I?

The blond headed girl sees me then and walks over to where I was standing.

"Was I interrupting? I didn't mean to." I apologize. She ignores me with a question of her own.

"So you're the new girl everyone's been talking about?" My eyes get big.

"Everyone's been talking about me?" She laughed.

"Don't worry. It was good. News travels fast around here. I'm Alexis by the way." She smiles and turns to lead me into the dorm and up to my room.

"Um…" At first I didn't know what to think. She seemed completely out there. Nice, but also strange. I couldn't quite explain it. Oh well. Hopefully this is leading to making a new friend.

"So..." I attempted to begin a conversation once we were inside as I began unpacking my things. She stopped in the doorway, waiting for me to continue.

"Are you and Zane together?"

"You know Zane?"

"Yeah, and Jaden." She laughs and shakes her head.

"I guess I really shouldn't be surprised. Everyone knows Zane Truesdale. He's a great guy. But no, I don't like him like that or him me." I nodded in response, a little thrilled at this information.

"So what about you?" I snapped my head up and stared at the wall.

"Huh?" I cringed even as I tried to remain cool and collected, hoping she wasn't asking me if I liked Zane.

"How old are you? Where'd you come from? Do you duel or are you more of a card designer?" I sighed in sweet relief.

"I'm 15 soon to be 16. I came from North Academy and yes I duel."

"What's your dueling status?" She looked at me interested.

"I was tied for top duelist." I replied casually. I wasn't one to brag.

"Oh." She nods as I continue putting my things away, thinking to myself.

'_I hope I didn't make it sound like I was bragging…_'

She comes over to my side of the room and starts helping me put up my posters while I put up my other things. The rustling of everything being hung or set up was a bit comforting. It almost felt like home already. Then, all of a sudden, it was quiet. Too quiet.

I slowly turned around and saw Alexis staring at one of my posters. I tried to look over her shoulder but, seeing as how she's a bit taller than me, that didn't work out too well. So I positioned myself to the side, trying to seem like I wasn't being rude. That's when I noticed just exactly which poster she was holding. It was the one of a tall guy with brown, shoulder length hair and of the same rank as Zane. He was totally gorgeous too of course and just as good of a duelist as Zane. He went by the name of Adecus…

"Where did you get this?" she suddenly demanded. Her tone took me off guard.

"He was an idol at North Academy along with Zane, but don't tell anyone about that. Nobody's supposed to know that they look up to Duel Academy students." I felt a little uneasy talking about this so I changed the subject back to posters.

"I have one of Zane too. But he..." I pointed to the one she had in her hand.

"... is well.. I don't know how to explain. Just someone I've always wanted to meet or someone I already have met... A long time ago... Like in a childhood dream maybe? That's the main reason I keep that poster around."

"Really? You don't say..." She lays it down. I looked at her with a concerned expression as I continued my story.

"And I only got Zane's because we dueled once and he was really really good and the way he dueled was simply admirable." I gave an innocent smile. Of course he also happens to be the most beautiful guy in the world... but like I was about to tell her that. I still didn't know if I could or couldn't trust her yet.

'_I just hope Chazz doesn't see this…_' I think, picking up Jaden's picture. He was 12 at the time this picture had been taken… He'd been my friend since forever. In my opinion, back then, he had the potential to be a great duelist just like Zane or Adecus but Chazz doesn't approve... He never approves of my choices...

"Heh em." Alexis cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry..."

"I thought I was the only one who zoned out like that." She laughed just as happy now as she was earlier.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking." I nodded wanting her to continue but she never did. She just smiled and I beamed for some reason I didn't know. Maybe it was because I was finally here, right where I'd wanted to be all along and I was in the company of... a friend, maybe? As long as I'm staying here I might as well make as many of those as I can!

I plop down on the bed and pick up a crayon. I slowly began to grin as I realized what I could do with it. I gently threw it at Alexis.

"Hey!" She spins around, picks it up, and throws it back at me. I couldn't find it so I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her thus starting a pillow fight.

Aren't I loveable?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. So. Here's chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy. I have a million ideas for this story but not all of them will end up making the cut. If anyone has any ideas on what should happen later on, please let me know! I'm sorry that this chapter seems to be a bit shorter than the other 2. I've been busy working 3 jobs.

With all that said, I would like to point out that this story is not completely with the series (as I'm sure you've noticed through the other 2 chapters). It may not be very interesting right now, but I'm hoping it will be further on.

Warning: First off, if you don't like stories that aren't completely like the series, you might wanna exit now and second, if you decide to go ahead and read, don't diss the deck that the main character has or the fact that I might've screwed up on how the cards are played. I know it might be a bit abnormal and all but it'll change later on. Just be patient please.

On with the story! ^^

**Chapter 3**

"That was so fun!" I laughed through pants of breath.

"Yeah totally!" She frowned for a minute. "Hey Rebekah?"

"Yeah?"

She grinned and said, "Let's duel!" I smile and grab my duel disk. This was definitely random but hey, I never back down from a duel!

We walked downstairs into the main room and took our stances.

"Duel!" we yelled in unison.

"Bring it on!"

"You first." she replies.

"Ok! I summon Decoy Dragon in attack mode! I'll lay one card face down, and that'll do for now." Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? Fine then. My draw!" I grinned.

"I summon Cyber Tu Tu, and I'll lay down a face down as well but first, I activate this spell card!"

"Not this time! I activate my face down, Magic Jammer! By sending one card to the grave, I can cancel out your spell card." Alexis frowned.

"Well, that's fine because I can still attack! Cyber Tu Tu, attack Decoy Dragon!" I smiled and shook my head.

"I now activate my monster's special ability! Whenever you declare an attack on my Decoy Dragon, he calls in reinforcements from the grave! Now then! Come on out Stardust Dragon!" Alexis was tense.

'_Was that the card she had send to the grave when she played Magic Jammer?_' she asked herself.

"Also, your attack is directed to my new dragon!" She gasped as her life point meter dropped to 2500.

She gritted her teeth, saying "I'll end my turn." I drew a card.

"Hmm. I summon Marshmallon to the field. Now then, Stardust Dragon, attack her ballet dancer!" Her life points quickly scrolled down to 1000.

"And I end my turn." I couldn't have been more relaxed.

"My turn!" She drew a card.

"I activate Pot of Greed and take 2 extra cards. Now, I'll summon Blade Skater in attack mode and also activate Polymerization to fuse my Blade Skater with my Etoile Cyber to form Cyber Blader! Cyber Blader! ATTACK!" I braced myself for the hit as she attacked my Marshmallon. My life meter went down to 2200.

"That'll do for now." I smirked.

"Did I forget to mention my Marshmallon's special ability? When you attack it, you lose 1000 life points! And, it can't be destroyed in battle." Alexis's eyes were wide.

"What have I done?" Her life meter went to 0 and the duel was over almost as quickly as it had begun.

"Nice game Alexis." I smiled, hoping I hadn't just lost my new friend due to me winning. To my surprise, she smiled back.

"How come you were so confident Rebekah?"

"I don't know. I'm just a carefree person. Now answer me a question?"

"Go for it."

"Why is that card so special? More than the others I mean." She knew exactly what I meant. She sighed and looked down.

"I can't tell you that Rebekah because I myself aren't even sure. It's just a type of bond we have."

"Well, let me say that you are totally awesome at dueling." Alexis laughed and nodded.

"You have skill too ya know. And where did you get such powerful cards?" I smiled really big and shrugged.

'_If only Chazz could've heard all this_.' I looked down. Yeah. If only.

Later, we met up with Jaden and Syris.

"What are you 2 doing?" Jaden gave me a cheesy smile.

"We're stacking up our cards against each other!" Syris looked pale.

"Yeah… and Jaden's winning…" Alexissighed and shook her head.

"Um Syris, shouldn't you be trying to beat Jaden instead of giving up?"

"What's the point…? I'll only end up losing anyway."

'_Wow. He has no confidence at all_.'

"Well, alright. Mind if we watch then?" I ask.

"Nah not at all." Jaden replied.

I sat there watching every move made. Jaden seemed pretty good but I couldn't be for sure. I'd have to see him duel for real. Time has just went by too fast. I remember how good he used to be but everything changes with time. I knew I had to duel him myself if I really wanted to find out. Or just wait for him to duel somebody and I just happen to be around…

I was thinking about how I could arrange a duel with Jaden when all of a sudden I was pulled to the floor.

"Hey! What the…" They were all laughing. I had just fallen out of the chair.

"Oh…" I rubbed my head and stood up, my cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Hey! Could you guys keep it down?" I looked up.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" That's the first time I had noticed anyone else in the room.

"Sorry Chum." Jaden apologized.

"Yeah, we had better go before Campus security catches us." Alexis chimed in. Was it that late already?

After saying goodnight to the boys, I let Alexis pull me through the campus to the Obelisk dorms. There was so much to think about. Including Dr. Crowler's test I had been ignoring. Oh well. Itwouldn't be that hard anyway. Crowler's such a pushover. With insane style.


End file.
